Wands & Lies Part 1
by twilighter1200
Summary: A crossover of Wizards of Waverly Place and Harry Potter  Disclaimer; I do not own anything    THIS STORY CONTAINS 3 CHAPTERS; PART 1 PART 2 AND PART 3!
1. Chapter 1

Wands and Lies

[Alex Russo's POV]

I bit the tip of my pencil eraser. It was hard to think with this baby blue, smooth and unfashionable cloak on. The air conditioner was on, thankfully, but I was still sweating. The cloak was like a skimpy version of a cloth, and these black, oval nerdish glasses made it even worse. Thank Gawd Mason wasn't a wizard; he would've have to see me wearing _this._

I raise my hand. A question wouldn't hurt, now would it? Professor Crumbs glared at me and sighed. He was probably thinking I would ask something "irrelevant to wizardry, and unimportant and distractive." Not going to blame him though, the guy knew me well for an occasional student.

"Yes, Alex?" He asked, with a professional look on his face. Professor Crumbs had tiny, baby blue eyes and the longest, white beard I've ever seen. The top of his head was bald and his features were ancient. He was rumored to be about 100 years old, I didn't know if I believed that, but I mean, we _are _wizards. He wore an oversized, black cloak with gold embellished into it. Underneath his white sleeves, a modern, black watch made him seem more down-to-earth, including his love for muffins.

"May I take off this itchy, hot cloak?" I heard myself ask. A flood of giggles filled the room as the Professor slumped down into his chair, as if he didn't hear me say a thing. I was guessing it was a yes? I shrugged; whoever anyone was laughing at didn't matter. It wasn't _that_ dumb of a question. People were just jealous they didn't get to ask my question.

I looked up at my older brother, Justin. He was minding his own business, probably already on the last question of the exam. My head drooped down to my paper. I was only on question _25! _Plus, I guessed most of it. This is usually when I regret not studying.

Suddenly, the wand in my pocket weighed the age of Professor Crumbs. I half-smiled at the thought. It was forbidden to use magic for no good here in Wiz-Tech, but I just _had_ to use it. More than anything, I wanted to escape this ancient school and pass the test at the same time.

Usually, I wouldn't care. But this was the end-of-the-quarter exam. It determined who was staying here for the summer, who was passing, and your wizardry knowledge. I sighed. Sometimes, I wanted to just live a normal, teenage life. I looked around. Everyone was writing and taking time on their tests.

Even Professor Crumbs looked worried; probably worrying about me having to stay here for the summer. Wise man. I slowly took off my cloak, revealing my camouflage baby doll tank under my dark blue cardigan. Below, I was wearing my yellow skinny jeans, light denim skirt on top of it, and lime converse. No wonder I was sweaty…

Just excited for the family trip to California Beach in July. If, I was going. No, no no! I would certainly not miss going to stay in a Beach Resort to celebrate our family Sandwich restaurant. All of my hard work, being a waitress needed to pay off. All this over thinking was giving me a headache; time to put my plan to action.

I quickly made sure no one was watching me. "All clear," I mumbled to myself. Then, I snatched the wand out of my pocket and chanted a spell to make me pass the exam. BOOM! I looked down at my paper and all the answers were filled in for me. I smiled, pleased with myself, and turned the paper to Professor Crumbs.

Justin had a curious expression on his face and opened the door for me as I skipped out, trying not to give myself away. "What are you _so_ excited about?" One of my friends, Hugh Normous asked. His hair was out of place, like always. Hugh came from a family of giants, and was one himself. His family tries to boost his self-esteem by giving him small things. I thought it was pretty funny.

"Nothing," I lied. Hugh frowned and stormed off, mumbling on about how no one trusted him. I felt sorry for him but had other important things to worry about, like how I was going to keep everyone from questioning me tomorrow when I passed the exam.

[Justin Russo's POV]

I put on my black cloak with a long sleeve white shirt underneath. Then I tightened my black and gold tie and touched my "W" (for WizTech) on my cloak, for good luck. I felt like I was forgetting something as I hurried out the door. Then I saw Alex wearing her glasses and ran back to my room, picked up the oval black glasses, and we walked downstairs.

"Have fun at school," our parents Theresa and Jerry called out to us. Alex yawned and I mouthed "thanks", then we left to Wiz Tech. Jerko Phoenix, one of the 12-Ball champions, (along with me) was leaning against the wall in front of the school. He always looked mischievous with his dumb eye patch on, to according to him, "avoid wearing the rotten uniform glasses."

I didn't even know if that was allowed, nor did I care. "Sup Russo?" He asked carelessly, obviously calling me by my last name. "Nothing Phoenix," I snapped back as I opened the front door for Alex. She smiled, squinting her eyes and tinting her head a little. (Her way of saying "thanks") My stomach grumbled and I got an idea.

"Alex, meet you in our first class. I have to use the bathroom." Alex shrugged, not really caring about if I was at class or not. Then she ran off. She was acting questionable lately, normally she would've said something smart back. I was going to get to the bottom of this, like I always did. I ran to the bathroom and locked myself in the stall.

Then I smiled, pulled out my wand, and chanted "Commakus Pancakus". It was Max's favorite breakfast spell when Mom wasn't looking. In a second, a stack of buttery, mouth-watering and freshly cooked blueberry pancakes appeared on a china dish with a fork and knife. I grabbed the fork and ate up. Suddenly the bell rang. I was late!

(Alex's POV)

Professor Maloney had a short lesson about potions with everyone. I sighed and turned around as Justin opened the door. He had syrup all over his mouth and a pleased expression on his face. Wait a second…we had cereal for breakfast. That only meant one thing, he did the pancake spell and magic was forbidden unless you had a good excuse. Not if you wanted to act like your little brother for a day.

I grinned, mom would love to hear about this. "Your absence excuse, Justin Russo?" Professor Maloney asked. Justin swallowed hard and I smirked, he was never good at lying. "Uh…I was helping Aldo Mickford, the new transfer wizard get to the Study Hall." Justin quickly replied, lying. I frowned; not even I knew there was a new wizard. Being up-to-date does pay off.

Professor Maloney nodded as the clock striked 12:00 A.M. She motioned for him to sit down and he obeyed. Then the Professor left and Professor Crumbs came in, chewing the last of his muffin. That was where the whole "Crumbs" thing came in. He only ate muffins in front of us when he was excited. I smiled, this was a good thing. "Nothing to worry about Alex," I repeated in my head.

"I'm very pleased to announce our average score for the exam was higher than the last quarter." Everyone clapped and waited patiently. "The highest three scores are in the following order: Alex Russo, Justin Russo, and Ronald Longcape." Everyone applauded and looked at me. I had the highest score!

I felt guilty and needed more time to think what I was going to say to Justin. Time passed by and school was out. The teachers praised me and everyone said their goodbyes for the summer. Someone pulled on my shoulder and I turned around, annoyed. Justin charged at me, "You used magic to pass the exam!" Justin hollered, more of a statement than a question. I shrugged and told him to be quiet before someone heard.

"Alex how could you? Learning is valuable and you just sit here, letting your wand do everything for you! Don't you care about how others took time and actually studied and took the test? Pretty selfish," he whisper-yelled. I sighed. I swear Justin was worse than talking to our parents. "Shhh Justin. Okay, maybe I was wrong. I'm sorry, OK? The test was just too much for me. Don't tell-"

Justin raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms. "Why shouldn't I tell Mom and Dad?" He asked, cutting me off. I smirked and quickly said without thinking, "Because our parents would _love _to know about that Pancake Spell you've been using. Justin pursed his lips and nodded "No". Then he raised his finger at me "You can't get away with it this time, this is like the 50th time I have been sticking up for you. When will you do the same?"

Before I could reply, someone tapped my shoulder. We turned around and saw Dr. Evilini. Her black hair was tied around her light purple extensions. She had darker skin, huge eyeballs, and was wearing a ruffled shirt with droop earrings. Her eyebrows came together and her face was almost red. "Alex Russo, Justin Russo, TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE, NOW!"Dr Evilini yelled.

I shuddered and turned to Justin. He looked like he was going to cry and scream at the same time. We raced to Principal Crumb's Office and sighed. Dr. Evilini had heard everything, and now we were going to make Professor Crumbs mad with us. I _hated_ making him mad as much as I disliked forgetting my daily cup of coffee in the mornings. What was he going to do? Was he going to tell our parents? Only one way to figure out. Justin looked at me and we both walked down the hall to his office together. 


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two: Off to Hogwarts

**Third Person**

KNOCK KNOCK. Alex thought Justin was going to pay for this. According to her, and I quote, "maybe if you never said anything we wouldn't have been here in the first place". Justin just went on about how she shouldn't have _done _anything in the first place. "COME IN!" a voice boomed. Alex swallowed; they would have to face _that?_

Both of them swallowed and entered. Dr. Evilini already told Professor Crumbs everything _and_ contacted their parents. The black, stone walls made the office look like a dungeon. It had a rotten stench of potato salad, and paintings were hung up sloppily. Alex wanted to puke; did they have calibrators back then?

They quickly sat down and Professor Crumbs impatiently busted out while eyeing Justin, "How could you use magic? NOT even a THING important to your studies! So immature of you, I thought you were more dependable Justin Russo!" I smirked and Crumbs eyed me.

"And you, Ms. Russo! I actually thought you were improving. That's what hurts the most." Justin smirked, but stopped as the Headmaster turned red. We were silent for a few, then, Professor Crumbs sighed and mumbled, "I'm sorry I have to say this but please return your cloaks and glasses."

Justin gasped and whined "But Professor-"Alex was happy to give up the ridiculous uniform, but was also shaking inside. "Immediately," he groaned, and added, "I've gave too many chances. If I abide with you both any longer, it could cause serious damage to this school. You have both been officially expelled."

[**Alex Russo's POV]**

It sounded harsh coming from him, but we couldn't do anything about it. I felt majorly guilty as we returned our things and went home, saying our goodbyes and using the Travel Spell. I could tell the Professors would miss Justin, and deeper, my ways. We stepped into the Greenwich Village neighborhood and there were our parents, with furious expressions and our little brother Max, ready to make a scene.

"HOW DARE YOU BOTH!" Mom shouted, more of a statement than question. As if that wasn't enough, Max crossed his arms like he was the parent and taunted, "You guys are in tro-ublee." I rolled my eyes; we already knew that. Dad added, "More than in trouble! You guys got expelled from one of the most prestigious wizard schools?" He catechized. We looked down and I bit my lip.

"What did I say about not relying on magic? like me, you never know if you will have it someday." His voice got angrier and higher every time he talked. It was much worse than facing Professor Crumbs or being yelled at by Dr. Evilini.

"We are so disappointed in you two. This is costing you both your trip to California." And if that wasn't enough, "We're sending you to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Justin jumped up and down, all excited and screeched, "I've always wanted to go there!"

Our parents felt weird that he wasn't going to get a punishment if he wanted to go there, so they added, "The electronics don't work there. You both will be staying there for 4 months." Mom smiled, satisfied when she saw our faces. This was more of a punishment for me, after all.

I knew this was going to be the worst summer ever, so I asked where Hogwarts was to cheer me up. "Hogwarts is a British Boarding School is Scotland," Dad explained. When I heard the response, my salubrious heart almost stopped.

Then I ran up to my room and slammed the door shut. I didn't want to speak with people who were ruining my life. When I was in my room, I called Harper and Mason to let them know _everything._ From the depths of my heart, let them feel the same pain I felt.

**-Hours Later after Alex and Justin's flight to Scotland-**

Alex's phone vibrated in her pocket at the airport. It was her Mom. She sighed and texted:

**Alex**- Just got off the plane. The airport since we couldn't go wizard style

**Mom-** Lol, I miss you both already

**Alex-** Y did you send us here then?

**Mom-** Alex this is 4 ur own good. U r going to thank us. Hope you have fun ily both. Dad said to use the $ and be RESPONSIBLE ABOUT IT!

Alex smiled. Her parents had them supported on their credit cards with a cash income every week, as usual. She wondered if they had Scotland malls, on a second thought, maybe not.

**-Traveling to Hogwarts-**

**Third Person:**

Justin winked at Alex and they went outside, near the forest. Justin blowed on his wand for luck and chanted an old Travel Spell. Wind blew hard as they held onto each other's hands, just in case. The spell was working! The trees rustled and Alex closed her eyes and chanted louder; let's face it, she was already scared.

**Alex's POV:**

Justin and I fell to the ground. I rubbed my eyes and Justin helped me up. Our eyes met the cold, mountains near a "loch", which Justin explained to me on the plane was the Scottish term for lake. The mountains were surrounding hilly platforms and rocks. Then, we saw it.

Sitting on top of colossal mountains with pointed, blue tips for a roof and hundreds of infinitesimal windows was a light stone interior castle. Some towers being smaller than others, while others joined together, and many being the perfect size in length, width, and height. It looked magical, something that only was possible in dreams. I blinked and opened my eyes. It was _real. _

The clouds being so dreary made this moment even better. Suddenly, an old ruin sign appeared on the callow hill. We walked closer to get a better look. In red, bold letters, a sign read "DANGER, KEEP OUT." I sighed and shuddered. This _was _harder than it looked. How would we get in _now?_


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3: Beginning An Adventure

**Albus Dumbledore's POV [IN THIRD PERSON]**

Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, cleared his throat and stood up. His beard was ancient and gray, about a foot long with a silver rope tied to the end of it. He had incommensurable, narrow baby blue eyes with cut off glasses (which he wore below his nose) due to his poor vision.

"Yes, I was informed that, thanks Minerva," Albus replied. He was a close friend of Minerva McGonagall and she liked to keep him up-to-date, in this case, about Alex and Justin Russo's company. She was also the Headmistress, and a former Professor of Transfiguration.

Minerva was a pure-blood witch, with her long wand standing at 16 and half inches long. Her figure was also decrepit, and she usually wore her black witch hat with a fleck at the top. As a teacher, Minerva was a strict disciplinarian, maintaining control of her students with a stern hand that made her someone not to be crossed.

Albus clutched his vigorous wand and lifted the spell to reveal the castle. Justin and Alex Russo stepped in the castle, unsure. Putting them in here was like taking a polar bear and placing it in the desert. They seemed like they didn't harmonize with their surroundings, which was comprehensible since they were from New York.

Dumbledore rushed downstairs to greet them. He was sure a flourishing learning experience was what they needed. "The magical world tends to be very eccentric and surreal. I understand that you two are supplementary, apologies for the hard time. I am the Headmaster here in Hogwarts, also known as the absent-minded Albus Dumbledore.

Anti- Apparition spells and muggle repelling charms help keep this castle safe. Now we have lots to cover, so I shall not go on and on, but there is one thing that I affirm. You _will do_ stupendous here, study, respect, and learn. Just like your ancestors once did."

Alex was confused why he said that, but then she remembered how horrible they had done back at Wiz-Tech. Now it would be time to improve. Justin nodded, understanding, and Alex muttered "our ancestors probably died here, too." Justin elbowed her with a stern look and Albus motioned for them to follow him to the Sorting Ceremony.

While they were pacing in the idle halls, Albus asked, "Now why didn't both of you just take Hogwarts Express here? It would've been so much easier, trust me." Justin frowned and replied, "Our Dad. We can't rely on him; sometimes he can be dysfunctional and vain. Heck, we didn't even know there was a train!"

Albus chuckled and opened the vast door in the Great Hall. It was the 1st of September, the day to assign new students to Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Gryffindor. Lights were hung all over the ceilings and crowds of people in their cloaks filled the room. It was the magic, brown hat A.K.A. the Sorting Hat, which stood out the most.

The Hat was singing, in tune, about the grading system of Hogwarts, which was, according to the song, O means outstanding, E is exceeded expectations, A was acceptable, D is dreadful, and T means troll, which Justin thought was humorous. Alex half-smiled. Hogwarts was un-predictable and she didn't know what to expect.

Justin and Alex joined the crowd in front of the Sorting Hat, Alex going first because it went alphabetically. Murmurs silenced and people started to notice Alex and Justin Russo as the "new pupils." Applauds filled the room as an effect.

"Alex Russo," the Sorting Hat called out. She swallowed and stepped forward, sitting on the stool and placing the convivial hat on her head. Then she waited as the hat studied her. Finally, the hat cried, "Cunning is your skill, but you lack hard work. Maybe in Slytherin, you won't be such a berk!"

Everyone laughed and smirked. Alex was furious and missed her home. The Sorting Hat had just called her a berk, or stupid person. She yanked the hat off her head and threw it on the table. Then she disappeared into the crowd and pouted her face.

More laughter filled the room at her rejecting temper. Then a young girl stepped forward. She had shady eyebrows, hazel and fearless eyes, and brown locks. She was wearing a white, collared long sleeved shirt with a gray jumper vest and a black, knee-length skirt with grey socks. Over it was a cloak with the Gryffindor crescent.

"Oh, great. Another encyclopedic wizard from the fabulous Gryffindor that wants to make fun of me," Alex added sarcastically. The girl smiled and added, "No I wasn't going to make fun of you or anything. I was just going to say that sometimes the Sorting Hat just makes things up to rhyme and for attention. I'm Hermione Granger by the way."

Alex smiled back and found herself starting a conversation with Hermione. "How do you dress in Manhattan?" Hermione asked, jokingly but curious. Alex raised her eyebrow and unbuttoned her grey sweater to reveal a purple neck scoop top, black skinnies, and black Chuck Taylor, I 3, High Top converse.

People clapped and Minerva stepped forward to see what was causing all of the commotion. Then she handed Alex a Slytherin cloak and added, "This is how _we_ dress here in Hogwarts!" Everyone laughed and pointed to their crescents.

Horace Slughorn, Head of Slytherin, and the Potions Master, welcomed Alex. Then Justin's name was called. He stepped forward and sat on the stool. Then he closed his eyes, waiting for a response. Finally, "You need chivalry, but you have wits instead. Ravenclaw will suit you and store more in your head."

Justin grinned and stepped back into the crowd. A young boy with a cloak and glasses similar to the ones back in Wiz-Tech held out his hand. "I'm Harry Potter. Welcome to Hogwarts, I suppose you are frae New York!"

Justin shook his head and said, "Yes! I've heard all about you! I've always wanted to come here. Now all I need is a tour guide?" Harry pushed his glasses back and added, "Of course. I can show you around and teach you all of the basics." Then Harry introduced Justin to his friend, Ron Weasley.

Filius Flitwick, Head of Ravenclaw, stepped forward. He was part goblin part wizard and his characteristics were diminutive and stubby with white, circular glasses and a stuffy beard. He was dressed as if he were attending a cocktail party. "Ah, quite an audience have we?" Professor Flitwick asked with an exciting squeak and a chaotic laugh.

"Our first year is going to be lots of fun, and why, yes, I still do game days on Wednesdays," he added with a perspicacity giggle. "I want to make this pithy so let me just welcome our new member, Justin Russo." Ravenclaw members and people from other houses cheered. "Cheers! Oh, and, I hope to see the opposite of abominable grades!"

Pamona Sprout, Hufflepuff's leader, started talking about The House Cup and Quidditch Cup. Neville Longbottom, the Herbology Professor, also made a short speech. Argus Fitch, the Caretaker, talked about magical creatures with Rubeus Hagrid, the Care of Magical Creatures Professor. Harry Potter also went on stage and explained the house ghosts, Bloody Baron, Nearly Headless Nick, Fat Friar, and Grey Lady.

"These fleshless spirits were either afraid of death or have an extremely strong connection to the locations they haunt." Harry exclaimed. Justin and Alex were both amazed at everything at Hogwarts. It was much, more exciting than Wiz-Tech. They were excited to explore and learn new things, even if it only was for a few months. Alex even considered asking her parents to let them stay longer.


End file.
